Thoughts
by Androma
Summary: Série de drabbles / missing scenes qui reprennent les événements du point de vue de divers personnages principaux comme secondaires... Chapitre 36: EMMETT
1. Tome 1 EDWARD When we first met

_Voilà la première fic qui constitue une sorte de recueil de drabbles Twilight... Les drabbles seront tous différents, à propos de moments différents et de personnages différents... Beaucoup de missing scenes, en somme^^ Ils viennent de ma frustration à la lecture de la série des livres: tout du point de vue de Bella, c'est vite très... oui, frustrant, je ne vois pas d'autres mots! Donc voilà, j'en ai pour l'instant quelques uns d'avance que je publierai au compte-goutte, selon les reviews (oui oui sadique mais j'assume^^). Surtout si vous avez envie d'une scène particulière décrite par un certain personnage n'hésitez pas à demander je le ferai! (seul petit problème, ma lecture est encore en cours, donc aucun problème si le passage se situe avant le chapitre Paris du tome 2 parce que j'en suis là, sinon il vous faudra attendre un peu... ^^)_

_Merci beaucoup à Ellana d'avoir relu les premiers drabbles de cette série et de m'avoir donné son avis... Je me rends compte que c'est notre première collaboration officielle, en fait XD Bref merci la miss ;)_

*

**N°1: When we first met**

*

Edward

Ce matin-là, nous sommes entrés dans la cafétéria comme tous les jours... Et comme tous les jours, je m'attendais à ce que personne ne se retourne à notre arrivée. No one cares about us anymore. And that's for the best. Pourtant ce matin-là, quelque chose était différent. Une présence nouvelle s'était ajoutée à la valse des odeurs habituelles... Une saveur fruitée. Néanmoins à bien y écouter, le brouhaha intérieur des élèves était le même... j'ai scruté, et y découvris enfin l'anomalie: une jeune fille, un trou noir avalait les sons environnants... Un mystère me scrutant, et qui attendait d'être percé.

*

_Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez? N'oubliez pas, la suite dépend de vous.... XD_


	2. Tome 1 CARLISLE Something unusual

_Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews! Ça fait vraiment plaisir et ça encourage de continuer... J'espère que ce 2ème ne vous décevra pas! En tout cas j'ai pris une bonne résolution qui devrait vous plaire (en tout cas j'espère!): je publierai un drabble par jour à partir d'aujourd'hui, et tant que je réussirai à suivre le rythme (mais pour l'instant aucun problème, j'en ai quelques uns d'avance ;))_

_Voici donc le deuxième de la série... Changement de point de vue, mais par contre le moment évoqué est presque le même! Cette scène est ce qui a pu (ou aurait pu) de passer après la première rencontre d'Edward et de Bella dans le labo de biologie..._

_*_

**N°2: Something unusual**

*

Carlisle

Je rentre enfin, après trente heures de garde... Il faut bien que j'arrête par moments, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Esmée est là, elle m'attend. Je l'embrasse, mais elle semble inquiète. Elle me dit que c'est Edward, que quelque chose ne va pas. Je la laisse là, monte les marches quatre à quatre... j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Esmée m'a juste dit qu'il est rentré et est directement monté s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sans un mot. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer dans la journée? J'arrive enfin devant la porte. Je frappe, pas de réponse. J'ouvre, la chambre est vide.

*

_Verdict? N'oubliez pas, si vous avez envie d'une scène écrite selon le point de vue d'une personnage spécifique, n'hésitez pas!!_


	3. Tome 1 ESMEE Within the night

_A nouveau, merci pour les reviews, et surtout à Tchingtchong qui me fait vraiment rire avec ses commentaires ;)_

_Le drabble d'aujourd'hui n'est pas forcément mon préféré mais il suit celui d'hier et précède celui de demain, que j'aime mieux... Donc je vous le mets quand même ;)_

_Je me rends compte que ça doit être frustrant, 100 mots tout juste à lire... XD_

_Bref autre chose avant le drabble en lui-même: j'ai fait relire les drabbles à 3 personnes pour avoir leur avis, et aucune d'elle n'est d'accord sur le problème « lesquels sont bons? Lesquels sont mauvais? » donc je tranche, je publie un peu comme ça... certains vous plairont, d'autres non mais je me dis que même si un ne vous plait pas, il vous suffit d'attendre le lendemain pour en avoir un autre... Deal? Lol_

_(Pour une fois, ce sera une surprise même pour toi Ellana, dis-moi ce que tu en penses!^^)_

*

**N°3: Within the night**

*

Esmée

L'angoisse monte en moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'agir comme une mère... Peut-être est-il physiquement très fort, mais cela n'empêche pas qu'il puisse connaître des moments de faiblesse. Il n'est pas revenu cette nuit... d'accord, ce n'est pas une catastrophe et il ne peut rien lui arriver, mais cela n'empêche pas que je m'inquiète. Pourquoi ne nous a-t-il rien dit? Qu'est-ce qui l'inquiète au point qu'il veuille nous le cacher? A la fenêtre, je scrute la nuit. S'il ne revient pas demain, j'irai le chercher.

*

_A demain, et rendez-vous avec Jasper... ;)_


	4. Tome 1 JASPER The way I always feel

_Bonsoir!_

_Encore une fois merci pour les reviews!_

_Je vous livre Jasper, j'espère que ça vous plaira parce que j'avoue avoir un petit faible pour celui-là^^_

*

**The way I always feel**

*

Jasper

Quelqu'un frappe à ma porte. Je ne réponds pas, et Edward entre doucement dans ma chambre. Je ne veux pas paraître étonné de le voir, et je tente donc de rester impassible. Il se plante devant moi, et semble chercher ses mots. Il se mord la lèvre inférieure, un air coupable. Il ne sait pas où commencer... J'esquisse un sourire pour le mettre en confiance, et ça semble l'aider un peu. Il inspire un grand coup – souvenir lointain de sa vie humaine me semble-t-il, et se lance enfin: « Comment fais-tu pour te retenir quand l'envie est trop forte? »

*

_Verdict?_

_Ah et oui, demain qu'est-ce qui vous dit le plus? Rosalie ou Edward? J'ai les 2 en stock XD_


	5. Tome 1 ROSALIE Imperfection

_Voilà votre drabble du jour!_

_Rosalie aujourd'hui, et Edward la prochaine fois... Les deux se déroulent durant le tome 1, mais ensuite peu importe quand... Vous comprendrez en lisant que le contexte est tout de suite compréhensible ;)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira ^^_

_Je ne suis pas certaine de me connecter demain à Internet ou alors seulement très tard le soir, mais si jamais je n'y arrive pas, je vous promets deux drabbles samedi en compensation ;)_

_Enjoy_

*

**N°5: Imperfection**

*

Rosalie

Je les vois, ensemble, souriant. Cette gamine m'exaspère. Elle ne se rend pas compte du danger dans lequel elle s'est jeté, nous entraînant tous avec elle. Et ses manières! Si maladroite, si inconsciente, si insouciante... Pleine de défauts, et Edward l'en aime d'autant plus... Dans un sens, je le comprends, et ça m'énerve plus encore: il a franchi le pas que je ne franchirai sans doute jamais: se lier d'amitié avec une humaine. Tout en elle m'attire et me repousse: elle est tout ce que je voudrais être – imparfaite, pleine de vie, d'avenir... Son imperfection la rend parfaite, et ça me rend malade.


	6. Tome 1 EDWARD While she's sleeping

_Bonsoir! Comme promis, j'ai essayé tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous publier la chose en temps voulu... et j'ai réussi, au détriment de mes heures de sommeil qui se font de plus en plus rares en ce moment... Bref, passons!_

_Toujours est-il que voilà, j'ai deux version du drabble d'aujoud'hui, certains préfèrent la première, certains la deuxième. Du mal à me décider et donc résultat je vous livre les deux versions. Dites-moi laquelle vous préférez!_

_(Pour info, les deux décrivent la même scène, mais le premier drabble est décrit d'un point de vue extérieur, alors que la deuxième d'un point de vue intérieur... Ah oui et puis la première version est 100% frenchie, alors que dans la 2ème, mon addiction à l'anglais est revenue au galop... désolée, c'est juste que pour moi Twilight en français est quasiment inconcevable et tout me vient plus facilement en anglais ^^'' désolée _

*

**While she's sleeping**

*

Edward observait Bella dormir: elle inspirait et expirait très doucement, ce qui apaisait le vampire, dont les craintes intérieures ne disparaissaient pourtant pas: que se passerait-il s'il perdait son contrôle? Il ne se contrôlait pas aussi bien que Carlisle, loin de là... Au fond de lui, il savait bien que la relation qui était en train de se tisser avec Bella était destructrice, mais il était trop faible pour s'y opposer: il savait que s'il n'y mettait pas bientôt fin, l'un d'entre eux mourrait irrémédiablement, et il refusait catégoriquement que Bella y laisse sa vie, quoi qu'elle en pense...

*

Edward

J'observe Bella dormir: elle inspire et expire très doucement, et les légers mouvements des draps à sa respiration m'apaisent... Pourtant, une boule au creux de mon estomac persiste: Et si je perdais mon contrôle? Je ne suis pas Carlisle, loin de là... Je caresse légèrement ses cheveux, elle semble si tranquille...

Je sais que notre relation est destructrice. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je sais aussi que plus je resterai avec elle, plus la séparation sera difficile... I am such a fool, for having let her come close to me... Closer than anyone before. Close enough to have her wings burnt.


	7. Tome 2 BELLA All alone

_Bonjour! Aujourd'hui, un tit drabble du point de vue de Bella. Je ne l'aime pas particulièrement mais bon^^ Ah et si vous êtes sages demain je vous publie mon préféré ;)_

_Enfin voilà bref, aujourd'hui, ce que Bella a peut-être pensé quand Jacob a coupé les liens qu'il entretenait avec elle après la soirée ciné avec Mike à Port Angeles, SPOILER TOME 2!_

*

**N°7: All alone**

*

Bella

C'est ma faute. Je ne vois pas ce que cela peut être d'autre. Ce doit être moi. Tout le monde m'abandonne, tôt ou tard. Mon père nous a laissées partir... et des années après, ma mère. Ils me laissent tous partir, sans regrets. J'ai perdu Jessica, j'ai perdu Mike, je perds Angela... je n'ai plus aucun lien avec cette vie qui a été la mienne pendant des années à Phoenix. Et maintenant eux tous. _Eux_. Les Cullens, Alice... Edward. Les Blacks, Billy, Jake. Ma vie: un trou noir. J'avale toute vie. Ma vie: un désastre. Je repousse tout le monde. Lui.


	8. Tome 2 EDWARD Hatred

_Merci pour les reviews, merci surtout à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs favoris ou dans leurs listes d'alerte ça fait vraiment plaisir!_

_Alors voilà aujourd'hui je vous livre un de mes préférés, du point de vue d'Edward quand il quitte Bella dans la forêt au début du tome 2... Pas très gai je vous l'accorde XD_

*

**N°8: Hatred**

*

Edward

Je me détourne d'elle, je ne peux plus supporter le regard qu'elle porte sur moi. Tout en elle transpire le désespoir... mais il faut que je tienne, il faut que je reste impassible, sans plier... Il faut que j'arrive à ce qu'elle me déteste. Qu'elle me haïsse. Pour qu'elle puisse ensuite avancer, et m'oublier. Je cours pour qu'elle ne puisse plus me suivre. Je dois m'éloigner d'elle le plus possible avant de m'effondrer. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, je me sens vidé... On est allé trop loin, trop loin pour en sortir indemne... Trop loin pour survivre à ce chaos.

*

_N'oubliez pas les reviews ;)_

_Ah et au fait, je ne pourrai pas publier avant mardi prochain, désolée.... Mais si vous êtes gentils et que vous m'écrivez plein de reviews, vous pourriez avoir une surprise mardi, qui sait XD_


	9. Tome 1 BILLY Changes ahead

_Voilà suis de retour! J'espère que je vous ai manqué^^ (ok je suis pas sure sur ce coup-là...)_

_Voilà, un petit drabble du point de vue de Billy au début du tome 1 (enfin... vers le milieu quoi, je sais plus exactement)... Le contexte est facilement compréhensible juste avec le drabble._

_Ah et au fait, désolée de vous livrer les drabbles dans tous les sens, mais en fait ben... c'est aussi ordonné que mon esprit, alors je vous laisse à imaginer les dégats XD_

_Juste pour le redire une fois suite à plusieurs reviews: un drabble à l'origine c'est 100 mots tout piles, donc c'est sur que c'est court! Je pense de plus en plus à me mettre aux fics plus longues, mais j'attends encore un peu... Même si les idées ne manquent vraiment pas, mais le temps si!^^_

_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews!_

_*_

**N°9: Changes ahead**

_*_

Billy

Nous sommes en voiture, en route vers chez Charlie. Jake semble content d'y aller, pour une fois. Ça me change... mais je ne suis pas aveugle: je sais que la petite y est pour quelque chose. Je souris, heureux. Les deux s'entendaient déjà bien enfants, peut-être que ça irait plus loin? Un malaise pénètre néanmoins mon estomac, je frissonne. Je fronce les sourcils, et je comprends au moment même où je vois la Volvo face à moi: que faisait ce vampire se près de chez les Swan? Bella lui sourit, au loin... A peine arrivée, déjà dans les ennuis.


	10. Tome 2 JACOB A new life

_Hey!_

_Tout d'abord désolée de ne pas totalement repsecter les délais en ce moment... Mais je promets de me rattraper ;)_

_Ensuite désolée aussi (^^) parce que des mots anglais continuent de filtrer dans mes fics, mais c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas éviter... Pour plusieurs raisons d'ailleurs: Je trouve que ça rend mieux en anglais qu'en français mais ça je l'ai déjà dit, et puis de toute façon il y a pas mal de mots dont je ne connais même pas la traduction française exacte donc... ^^_

_Aujourd'hui un petit drabble de Jacob, le contexte est facilement reconnaissable._

_(Ah et au fait, aujourd'hui c'est un jour de fête, je viens de finir ma lecture du 4ème tome! Youpi^^ Bref passons...^^)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_*_

**N°10: A new life**

*

Jacob

Sam est venu me voir, hier. Ils ont besoin de moi, mon peuple a besoin de moi. Quand il m'a enfin expliqué ce qui se passait, je n'ai pas refusé, bien sûr. Ça va être physiquement douloureux, je le sais, mais la douleur va être bien plus morale que physique, j'en suis certain. Ce changement signifie que je vais devoir m'éloigner de Bella, et ça m'est insupportable... et pourtant nécessaire. Ce soir à Port Angeles a été notre dernière nuit. Maintenant, je vais faire ce que ce bloodsucker n'a pas été capable de faire: me sacrifier par amour, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.


	11. Tome 2 ALICE Dream or foresight?

_Coucou! Je m'essaye enfin au pov d'Alice... En fait les tous premiers drabbles que j'ai écris étaient de son point de vue, mais ils ne me plaisaient pas vraiment... Celui-ci me paraît plus juste, bien que je ne sois tout de même pas sure, en fait^^ Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

*

**N°11: Dream or foresight?**

*

Alice

Cette vision m'a réveillée en sursaut: rêve ou prémonition? Mes mains tremblent, convulsent. Je savais que ça arriverait. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter... Qu'est-ce qu'il croyait? Que sa promesse serait plus forte que son désespoir? Il la voyait différente de ce qu'elle était... Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire? Prévenir Edward serait pire que mieux, de toute façon je ne suis même pas sûre que nous pourrions arriver à temps... Mais je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire! Il faut que je retourne à Forks. Et si j'arrive trop tard.... je serai au moins là pour soutenir Charlie. _Charlie..._

[ Tome 2, quand Alice voit Bella sauter de la falaise ]


	12. Tome 1 EMMETT Fun

_Nouveau personnage aujourd'hui, je m'attaque à Emmett. La scène se déroule durant le tome 1, donc personne n'aura trop de mal pour identifier le contexte! Enjoy ;)_

_*_

**N°12: Fun**

_*_

Emmett

Edward entre enfin dans la maison, accompagné comme on l'attendait par une odeur humaine. Je la sens avant de la voir, et tout de suite je sens les ennuis arrivés: une odeur si fraiche ne peut qu'attirer les ennuis, comme elle a attiré Edward... Il arrive enfin dans la cuisine. Elle l'accompagne, marchant de manière gauche. Elle se cogne légèrement contre le pan de la porte, rougit dans une légère honte. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, malgré la mine énervée de Rose, juste à côté. Je resserre ma main autour de la sienne. Que le spectacle commence!


	13. Tome 1 EDWARD Around her

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Alors aujourd'hui un drabble du 'point de vue' d'Edward (en quelque sorte), contexte indéterminé. Pas mon préféré, mais bon^^_

_Je n'ai plus rien en réserve, donc je ne vous promets rien pour demain parce que je suis en exams, donc pas trop le temps d'écrire^^ Enjoy!_

*

N°13: Around her

*

Edward observait Jacob tourner autour de Bella. Il flurtait de manière évidente, et si Edward n'avait pas su à quel point Bella lui était attaché, il en aurait presque été jaloux... ok, le sentiment qu'il ressentait à la vue de cette scène en était très proche: il connaissait bien la véritable nature des Quileutes, et connaissait leur danger. Edward eut un sourire sarcastique: comme si Jacob était le danger le plus imminent pour Bella! Pourtant c'était plus fort que lui, il n'aimait pas les airs protecteurs de Billy, et encore moins les regards que jetaient Jacob à Bella... _Sa_ Bella.


	14. Tome 2 ALICE Because of me

_Bonsoir!_

_Tout compte fait vous avez quand même votre chapitre ce soir. Drabble écrit il y a un petit bout de temps (un de mes premiers en fait), il ne fait pas l'unanimité parmi ceux qui l'ont déjà lu, mais je vous le livre quand même. Donnez-moi votre avis! D'autant plus qu'Alice est pour l'instant celle qui me pose le plus de problèmes... alors que je l'adore!_

_En tout cas merci beaucoup pour vos reviews! C'est la première fois que j'approche autant des 100 reviews donc merci à vous tous (et surtout vous toutes je suppose ;))_

*

**N°14: Because of me**

*

Alice

C'est ma faute. Tout est ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais dû vouloir prétendre, j'aurais dû écouter les supplications de Bella: à croire qu'elle aussi pouvait voir l'avenir, qu'elle avait senti la catastrophe arriver, et les événements d'enchaîner ensuite. A cause de moi, les efforts de Jasper ont été réduits à néant, et il a perdu sa confiance en lui. Je sais que je ne suis pas la cause complète de tout cela, mais j'ai accéléré le cours des choses, agissant comme la sybille annonciatrice de malheurs. Tout se serait forcément produit, mais ils auraient gagné quelques mois de bonheur...

[ Tome 2, après l'anniversaire-surprise ]

*

_Ahhhhh au fait j'y pense: cette fois c'est sûr, je n'ai plus aucun drabble d'avance, mais demain après-midi j'écris. Des idées? Vous voulez qui, et quand? Parce qu'il y a tellement de choses que je ne sais pas quoi choisir moi ;)_


	15. Tome 4 JASPER Like a first time

_Bonjour à tous ;)_

_Voilà le drabble d'aujourd'hui, tout frais de juste tout de suite maintenant lol: je viens de l'écrire, et personne ne l'a encore lu. Une fois encore, du point de vue de Jasper (je dois être en train de développer une obsession c'est pas possible autrement! Lol) (ah et désolée Bipbip girl, Carlisle c'est normalement pour demain parce que là il est pas au point ;) et... Jane ou Alec? Ouep je vais essayer ok, mais ça risque d'être plus difficile!)_

_Donc le contexte est simple: tome 4, quand Bella se transforme._

_Bonne lecture!_

_Et n'oubliez pas les reviews!_

_*_

**N° 15: Like a first time**

_*_

Jasper

Je la vois au loin, couchée sur le lit. Elle semble si fragile... Je m'approche tout doucement d'elle. Edward est à son chevet. Il me jette un coup d'oeil, mais me laisse m'approcher. Il sait que je ne peux plus la blesser, plus maintenant. Je m'approche encore et je l'observe. Pour la première fois, je peux le faire sans crainte de la blesser. Je ne la désire plus, et je ne souffre plus par sa présence. Pour la première fois, je la vois vraiment. Je _la_ vois. Je vois sa fragilité, sa force, sa beauté... son humanité, qui lui échappe tout doucement.


	16. Tome 1 CARLISLE Wounded

_Voilà, je tiens ma promesse, un drabble du point de vue de Carlisle ;) En fait il débute une petite série de 4 drabbles normalement, dont 3 sont écrits... sauf celui de demain (cherchez l'erreur ). Tous se déroulent à l'hôpital durant le tome 1, après qu'Edward ait sauvé Bella de la voiture qui n'allait pas manquer de l'écraser. Donc voilà, aujourd'hui Carlisle, normalement demain Rosalie, ensuite à nouveau Carlisle, et enfin Edward pour clore cette mini-série de points de vue du même passage... Avant de repasser à d'autres moments, mais au moins vous savez à quoi vous attendre pour plusieurs jours XD_

_Vous voyez, il faut me dire si vous avez des idées de passages à traîter, parce que visiblement ça m'inspire ;)_

_Bonne lecture, et n'oubliez pas les reviews ;)_

*

**N°16: Wounded**

*

Carlisle

Je lève la tête, je l'ai entendu arriver dès qu'il a passé la porte: Edward. Une jeune fille est dans ses bras... Sûrement cette Bella qui l'intrigue tant. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il allait tout faire pour l'éviter? J'aurais parié qu'il ne tiendrait pas!

Elle a l'air sonné. J'interroge Edward des yeux, et je m'occupe d'elle. J'aurais dû savoir que ça ne finirait pas si facilement. Elle n'a rien, mais ses questions me préoccupent. Elle est très curieuse et en dit trop, alors que pour elle je ne suis qu'un étranger.

_Ne comprends-tu pas que ce que tu ne sais pas ne peut pas te blesser?_

[ Quand Bella est emmenée à l'hôpital, tome 1 ]


	17. Tome 1 ROSALIE Furiousness

_Merci à nouveau pour toutes vos reviews ça fait réellement plaisir ;)_

_Voilà votre drabble quotidien, la suite de celui d'hier, comme prévu, et du point de vue de Rose. Merci à Bipbip girl pour son aide, parce que je bloquais un peu ;)_

_(Du point de vue de Charlie? Ok, je vous prépare ça ;))_

_Bonne lecture!_

_*_

**N°17: Furiousness**

*****

Rosalie

Edward est à côté de moi, appuyé contre le mur. Il semble impatient que Carlisle sorte, impatient d'avoir des nouvelles d'_elle_.

_Mais il est inconscient ou quoi?_

Je serre les poings, il faut que je me contienne tant qu'on est dans un lieu public... Carlisle sort enfin. Je me force à le regarder lui, et pas Edward... Il m'énerve tellement! Si je le regarde, je vais hurler.

_Mais que pensait-il, enfin?_

Nous mettre tous en danger, sur un coup de tête! J'inspire calmement, même si je n'en ai pas besoin. Vieille habitude pour tenter de me calmer.

_Quel abruti!_

_*_

_A demain, avec à nouveau Carlisle ;)_


	18. Tome 1 CARLISLE Curiosity

_Voilà, aujourd'hui à nouveau un petit drabble du point de vue de Carlisle^^ On ne pourra pas dire que je ne fais pas d'effort quand on me demande quelque chose, pas vrai?_

_Alors comme plusieurs abordent le sujet, je vous réponds ici: je suis en ce moment en train de vous préparer une fic plus longue (ça c'est pas difficile^^) qui concernera essentiellement le trio James/Bella/Edward... Voilà!_

_Bonne lecture_

_*_

**N°18: Curiosity**

*

Carlisle

Rosalie est dans le couloir, Edward à ses côtés. A son air furieux, je suppose qu'elle a vu la scène. Je n'ai eu que la version de Bella... et ses questions. Il va falloir tout faire pour qu'elle les garde pour elle.

_Je suis désolé, mais elle ne doit pas savoir, Edward. Regarde Rosalie, on dirait qu'elle va exploser, et je ne peux pas l'en blâmer: on tient à toi, Edward. Et même si on ne la connait pas elle, sa vie nous est importante aussi... Alors agis, avant que les Volturi n'apprennent quoi que ce soit... Pour elle comme pour toi._

*

_Alors, verdict? Demain rendez-vous avec le point de vue d'Edward durant cette « confrontation » ;)_


	19. Tome 1 EDWARD I just wanna shout

_Voici le dernier drabble de cette petite série d'instants et de pensées à l'hôpital juste après le quasi-accident de Bella dans le tome 1... J'espère que vous avez aimé! Demain comme on me l'a demandé, petit rendez-vous avec Charlie ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_*_

**N°19: I just wanna shout**

_*_

Edward

J'entends Rose, sa fureur... Carlisle, ses supplications, son inquiétude – pas de reproches. Je voudrais leur crier que je sais! Je sais que je ne peux pas la laisser comprendre! Je veux leur crier que je n'ai pas eu le choix, que je ne pouvais pas la laisser mourir...

Mais ça ne servirait à rien, parce que je sais qu'ils ne pensent pas à mal. Ils ont peur, et je peux le comprendre. Mais j'aimerais tellement qu'ils puissent voir juste une fois mes pensées et mes souvenirs! Qu'ils puissent la voir comme je la vois! Ils comprendraient alors que je suis prêt à tout pour elle.


	20. Tome 2 CHARLIE She'll fall apart

_Alors comme promis, un drabble du point de vue de Charlie... Mais je ne le publie que parce que je l'ai promis, pourtant je ne l'aime pas. C'est dommage pour le 20ème chapitre de la série, de publier un que je n'aime pas :S Mais bon j'essayerai de vous en écrire un mieux demain! Bonne lecture en tout cas!_

*

**N°20: She'll fall apart**

*

Charlie

J'explique l'état de Bells à Alice. Elle semble intéressée, mais pas du tout surprise. Elle ne cherche pas à s'excuser de l'absence de son frère, et je ne cherche pas à savoir. Ce n'est pas mon problème. Une chose me frappe: quand Alice repartira... Et je sais qu'elle va repartir. Bells va s'effondrer. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec les Cullens, mais une chose est sure: Bella les admire, et pas seulement cet Edward... Tous les Cullens. Ils ne le savent peut-être pas, mais ils représentent tout pour elle. Quand Alice repartira, Bella ne s'en remettra pas, j'en suis sûr.


	21. Tome 4 CHARLIE Uneasiness

_Hum... Je vous avoue que je suis très sceptique quant à ce drabble. Je viens de l'écrire et je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser. A vous de juger^^ Il se déroule vers la fin du tome 4: Bella est transformée, Renesmee est donc née (logique^^), et... voilà^^_

_Point de vue de Charlie ;)_

_Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir publier demain parce que j'ai un peu des horaires de dingue, mais j'essayerai quand même XD (faut déjà que je trouve le temps d'écrire avant de chercher le temps de me connecter... mais ça c'est un autre problème)_

_Pour me faire pardonner je suis en train de vous préparer la traduction d'une fic américaine, dont le première chapitre ne va plus tarder. Bon j'arrête là parce que la note de l'auteur est plus longue que le drabble!_

_Bonne lecture!_

*

**N°21: Uneasiness**

*

Charlie

Je vois Carlisle au loin. Je l'ai longtemps considéré comme mon ami, je l'ai défendu même aux yeux des habitants de Forks, tâche qui n'a pas toujours été aisée. Je fermais les yeux sur son « originalité ». Pourtant aujourd'hui je me sens trahi. J'ai l'impression qu'il a tout fait pour m'attirer avec son sourire angélique, pour une seule raison: voler ma fille. Elle semble heureuse ici, ce n'est pas le problème. Mais ce bonheur semble malsaint. Elle a changé physiquement. Elle a changé dans son comportement. Dans ses mouvements. Et son lien avec cette gamine... J'ai l'impression que ce n'est plus ma Bella.


	22. Tome 4 EMMETT A mother

_Bonsoir à toutes et à tous!_

_Encore une fois ce soir, un drabble écrit très vite... et je ne suis pas sure de vraiment l'aimer, encore une fois ;) Enfin bref... Ah oui et merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont ajouté en alerte/histoire favorite ça fait vraiment plaisir!_

_Aujourd'hui, Emmett dans le tome 4, pendant la transformation de Bella, il observe Rosalie s'occuper de Renesmee._

_Bonne lecture!_

*

**N°22: A mother**

*

Emmett

Je laisse Edward aux côtés de Bella: il s'inquiète encore, même si nous savons tous maintenant qu'elle ne court plus aucun danger. Je retourne dans la pièce à côté, là où je sais que Rose est avec Esmée. J'arrive au seuil de la porte, je m'arrête. Je sais qu'elles m'ont entendu arriver, mais ça m'est égal. Rose tient Nessie dans ses bras, elle la berce. Je vois son comportement , son regard pétillant. C'est simple, elle est heureuse. Tout simplement heureuse. Elle a maintenant ce que je n'ai pas pu lui offrir: même si c'est temporaire, elle a le sentiment d'être mère.

*

_N'oubliez pas les reviews, et les requêtes si vous avez une idée de point de vue particulier!_


	23. Tome 1 RENEE Outsider

_Désolée pour mon retard! On va dire que l'inspiration commence à manquer... Et ça risque d'empirer jusqu'à ce que je trouve le temps de relire le bouquin. Pour me faire pardonner j'ai publié le premier chapitre d'une traduction: Golden Moon. Allez lire!_

_Je ne promets pas d'être aussi régulière qu'avant dans les publications dans les jours avenirs, tout du moins tant que je n'aurai pas relu les livres. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez!_

_Aujourd'hui néanmoins, un drabble du point de vue de Renée, au tout début du premier tome quand Bella décide d'emménager à Forks._

_Bonne lecture!_

_*_

_**N°23: Outsider**_

_*_

Renée

Parfois je me déteste. Je déteste ce que je fais, ce que je lui fais faire. De nous deux, qui est l'adolescente égoïste? Certainement pas elle.

Par ma faute, elle a décidé d'aller vivre là-bas. Là-bas, bon sang! A Forks! Je sais qu'elle déteste y aller. Ce n'est pas une ville pour une adolescente!

A cause de mon comportement, je vais manquer les derniers moments de notre complicité. Elle va aller à Forks, y passer ses derniers instants d'innocence, et elle va y grandir, y devenir une femme qui aura évolué loin de moi... et qui me sera devenue étrangère.


	24. Tome 1 ALICE Waiting for a decision

_Bonjour à tous! Finalement j'ai eu l'idée de quelques drabbles, donc vous en aurez encore un quotidiennement pendant au moins quelques jours ;)_

_Aujourd'hui une scène extraite du livre ou du film, peu importe, durant une scène à la cafétéria._

_Surtout n'hésitez pas si vous avez une demande ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

_*_

**N°24: Waiting for a decision**

*

Alice

Une fois de plus, nous sommes à la cafétéria. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose est différent. Je jète un oeil aux autres: Emmett joue avec ses petits pois au grand damne de Rosalie, Jasper est perdu dans ses pensées... Edward est différent. Je suis son regard, et croise celui de la nouvelle, Bella. Je le taquine en pensées, il grogne en guise de réponse. Je ferme alors les yeux et tente de sonder leur avenir: rien. Je ne vois rien. Ok, alors, rien n'a encore été décidé. Ils n'ont encore rien décidé. Mais vu comme ils se dévorent des yeux, ça ne saurait tarder!


	25. Tome 4 JASPER Blind Trust

_Bonsoir!_

_Tout d'abord merci beaucoup pour les reviews! Ensuite, bon aujourd'hui, un tit drabble du point de vue de Jasper, durant le tome 4, juste après qu'Alice ait décidé de quitter les Cullens. Je ne suis pas sure qu'il me plaise vraiment... Dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez!_

_D'ailleurs j'ai rédigé le drabble qu'on m'a demandé hier sur Jasper alors qu'il se rend compte que Bella n'est pas vraiment comme un nouveau-né... Et le drabble s'est dédoublé en deux. La preuve que ça m'inspire quand on me « commande » un chapitre! Donc vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire XD (Les deux en question arriveront d'ici quelques jours)_

*

**N°25: Blind trust**

*

Jasper

Alice est à mes côtés. De calme, elle passe à surexcitée en quelques instants: elle a vu quelque chose. Elle se lève d'un bond, prend un papier et écrit.

_On s'en va._

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne comprends pas: je sais qu'_elle a un plan_, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que je serais plus utile ici. Ici, je pourrais au moins calmer les tensions... Mais je lui fais confiance.

_Elle a un plan._

Quand même... Je préfèrerais rester ici à me battre avec les autres. Elle voit que je suis déconcerté, elle s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur la mienne.

_Je la suivrai._


	26. Tome 3 ESMEE Weakness

_Bonjour à tous! Aujourd'hui un petit drabble du point de vue d'Esmée juste après que Bella et Edward aient fait 'voter' aux Cullens la transformation de Bella. Ok, explication très mauvaise mais tout le monde a compris de quoi je voulais parler, non? ;)_

_Bonne lecture!_

*

**N°26: Weakness**

*

Esmée

Je vois la déception d'Edward aux vues des résultats du vote. Il est décontenancé par nos réponses, mais il n'essaie pas de comprendre notre point de vue, et la volonté de Bella! Ne comprend-il pas que cette décision ne concerne qu'elle?

Je comprends qu'il veuille la protéger, c'est normal, mais à force de vouloir l'infantiliser et décider pour elle, il va la perdre.

Il me jette un regard noir: il m'a entendu.

Pourtant, au fond de l'apparente méchanceté de ses yeux, j'y vois la terreur. Il ne sait pas comment réagir, et pour la première fois il est comme la proie et non le chasseur.


	27. Tome 1 JESSICA Mere happiness

_Bonsoir! Alors ce soir, un petit drabble du point de vue de Jessica... (à croire qu'on se suit, hein Mat'? XD)_

_Demain rendez-vous avec la « commande » et donc le point de vue de Jasper!_

_Bonne lecture!_

*

**N°27: Mere happiness**

*

Jessica

Bella n'arrête pas de traîner avec ces Cullen. Je n'aime pas ça, leur relation est malsaine. Et elle leur colle carrément aux basques!

Le pire, c'est leur réaction: Jasper fait tout pour l'éviter, Rosalie semble carrément la détester, Emmett ne peut s'empêcher de rire d'elle. Comment peut-elle supporter leur comportement? Mes yeux dérivent vers Edward: son regard est si amoureux! Leur complicité crève les yeux, et quelque part ça me fait mal. Le simple comportement d'Edward et d'Alice à son égard vaut tous les malheurs du monde: à la voir, on croirait vraiment qu'elle est la plus heureuse du monde.


	28. Tome 4 JASPER Assessment

_Bonsoir!_

_Alors ce soir c'est le grand soir pour Memelyne! Lol_

_Voici donc la première partie de ce que mes profs appeleraient un dyptique sur Jasper..._

_Contexte: Bella va rencontrer pour la première fois Nessie, et Jasper doit évaluer ses émotions afin de prévoir les risques._

*

**N°28: Assessment**

*

Jasper

Bella est de l'autre côté de la pièce, les yeux brillants à la vue de la petite. J'engage un mouvement vers elle, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Les autres me regardent, attendent mon avis. Je sens bien qu'elle est plutôt calme, stressée mais sous contrôle.

Pourtant je ne peux pas me prononcer à coup sûr. Ils attendent mon avis, mais je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Comment peuvent-ils mettre ce poids sur mes épaules? Je n'ai jamais vu autant de sang droid, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'elle ne peut pas le perdre.

_Demain, la suite ;)_


	29. Tome 4 JASPER Frustration

_Deuxième partie du dyptique!_

_Donc ce soir Jasper dans le tome 4 alors qu'il se rend compte que Bella est réellement différente d'un nouveau-né ordinaire..._

*

**N°29: Frustration**

*

Jasper

Ça m'embête, mais il me semble qu'ils aient raison. Il semblerait que Bella se contrôle réellement. Comment réussit-elle à ce point? J'aimerais vraiment savoir... Au bout de tant d'années d'efforts... Et je ne peux même pas m'approcher de Nessie sans prendre toutes les précautions du monde – qui se résument à Emmett et Edward pour assurer mes arrières.

Peut-être qu'Edward avait raison: Bella semble plus unique que je ne l'avais crue. Elle n'aura jamais à travailler sur elle pour se faire accepter des Cullen: en quelques jours, elle est déjà plus proche d'eux que je ne le suis et pour cela, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être jaloux.

_Alors vous en pensez quoi? J'ai trois drabbles d'avance, un de Mike et un de Paul (je fais ce qu'on me dit^^), puis enfin un de Jane... Mais après ça je ne sais pas encore. Des idées?? XD Je posterai le chapitre 3 de Golden Moon dans l'après-midi, aujourd'hui!_


	30. Tome 1 MIKE Euphoria

_Bonjour à tous! Encore une fois merci pour toutes ces reviews qui me font chaud au coeur! Aujourd'hui la première partie de la « commande » de Wanted: Le point de vue de Mike quand Bella arrive à Forks. Enjoy!_

*

**N°30: Euphoria**

*

_Mike_

Tout le monde entre dans une catégorie, c'est inévitable. La seule chose qui change, ce sont les critères formant ces groupes. Aujourd'hui, le lycée est partagé en deux factions: l'excitation et l'euphorie gagnent la première, et le désintérêt la seconde.

Quelle en est la cause? Une fille. Oui, juste une fille. Mais quelle fille! Je l'ai aperçue ce matin, et elle est très jolie. Naturelle. Pas comme la moitié des filles d'ici... Elle apporte du sang frais dans Forks.

Et moi, dans tout ça? Sans aucun doute, je suis en première ligne de ceux qui n'attendent que de l'aborder!

*

_Aucun mauvais jeu de mot sur le « sang frais »... A moins que XD_

_Oh mais c'est le chapitre n°30! Ça se fête un tel anniversaire loool_


	31. Tome 1 ERIC High School Files

_Bonjour! Voici un drabble du point de vue d'Eric à l'arrivée de Bella à Forks... Il ne me plait pas vraiment mais je le poste tout de même, avant celui de Jane qui arrivera demain._

_Bonne lecture!_

_*_

**N°31: High School Files**

_*_

Eric

Tout le monde se demande comment va être la nouvelle. Eh bien qu'ils attendent! En tout cas, moi, je sais. Avantage d'être rédacteur en chef au journal du lycée! J'ai eu accès à son dossier scolaire. Une fille assez discrète, bons résultats scolaires, pas d'ennuis particuliers... Une fille qui semble sans histoires.

Quoi que... Il faut bien avoir une raison de venir s'exiler à Forks. Quitter l'animation, le soleil... tout ça pour le lieu le plus pluvieux du pays?

Hm... Peut-être pas si claire que ça, finalement. Eh bien tant mieux, ça nous fera un mystère à percer!


	32. Tome 4 JANE Crualty

_Bonjour à tous! Merci à nouveau pour toutes ces reviews ;)_

_Aujourd'hui donc, drabble du point de vue de Jane... Tome 4, lors de la confrontation entre les deux clans... J'espère qu'il va vous plaire!_

*

**N°32: Crualty**

*

_Jane_

J'entends l'ordre d'Aro au loin... Je baisse mon attaque. Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres: Sale gamine! Elle se croit tout permis, toute puissance. Pour qui se prend-elle? Si elle continue, tant pis pour elle, elle le payera...

Aro me pardonnerait certainement. Une erreur est si vite arrivée!

Prends garde petite Bella, je ne supporterai pas longtemps tes grands airs... N'oublie pas que ton mari n'a pas tes capacités à esquiver mes attaques... Ni ta fille, d'ailleurs.

Edward m'a entendu, il frémit et resserre sa main autour de celle de Bella.

A mon tour de sourire.


	33. Tome 2 LA TABLE Murder

_[**EDIT**: Je suis vraiment désolée de ne pas publier de drabble en ce moment mais je manque cruellement de temps et d'inspiration! Mais le gros avantage c'est que je viens d'acheter hier la version anglaise du DVD collector qui comprend des scènes coupées et des scènes prolongées, donc je vous promets des drabbles racontant toutes ces scènes inédites, pour que vous en ayiez un aperçu avant le DVD qui ne sort ici qu'en juillet! Enfin c'est si ça vous tente, bien sûr ;) Sinon je reste sur des drabbles normaux, parce que de toute façon j'ai eu de nouvelles idées en revoyant le film hier soir... Alors, vous préférez quoi??] _

_Petit drabble assez particulier ce soir... Inspiré d'une idée donnée par Ejes, voici le point de vue de la pauvre table (paix à son âme) sacrifiée pour la vie de Bella lors de son anniversaire, tome 2. Je sais que ce n'est pas exactement le drabble demandé au départ (table de bio explosée? Je ne vois pas laquelle en fait^^) mais cette idée m'est venue comme ça en fait XD_

_N'hésitez pas à me dire vos idées surtout, c'est ce qui m'inspire le plus!!_

_Bonne lecture!!_

_*_

**N°33: Murder**

_*_

La table

La vie dans la famille Cullen n'est pas des plus faciles. Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais nombreux sont mes congénères qui ont dit adieu au monde dans cette maison.

Les Cullen ont peut-être juré de ne pas tuer d'humains, mais ils ont omis de protéger notre existence...

Nous, les meubles.

Moi, pauvre table, en ai pour l'instant réchappé. Mais plus pour longtemps.

Je vois un mêlée se rapprocher de moi.

Je sais que c'est la fin.

Je les vois au ralenti... Je sens les dernières secondes de ma vie arriver... Adieu monde cruel...

_[Silence]_

XDDDD


	34. Tome 4 JACOB Imprintment

_Je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas publié depuis tant de temps... je suis impardonnable... Mais je vais essayer de compenser en publiant comme je l'ai expliqué dans le chapitre précédent en EDIT des drabbles reprenant les scènes coupées du DVD de Twilight, comme ça ce sera un avant-goût de celui-ci pour tous ceux qui doivent attendre la version française pour y goûter! Enfin... c'est si ça vous dit, bien sûr ;) Dites-moi quoi!_

_Sinon aujourd'hui, tome 4, accouchement de Bella, et donc ici le point de vue de Jacob lorsqu'il aperçoit Renesmée pour la première fois. Ecrit il y a un petit moment... N'oubliez pas de dire ce que vous en pensez, bien sûr ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

*

**N°34: Imprintment**

*

Jacob

Bella est dans un sale état. J'espère vraiment qu'ils réussiront à la soigner: quoiqu'elle devienne, je serai là. Je jette un coup d'oeil au bébé.

Mon monde semble s'arrêter. Je ne les vois plus d'affairer. Je ne vois qu'elle. Elle. Si petite, si fragile, et pourtant si belle. Tous les bébés sont-ils aussi beaux à la naissance? C'est la première fois que j'assiste à un tel événement, et pourtant j'ai le sentiment que ce moment est exceptionnel. C'est la plus belle chose au monde.

Est-ce vraiment la fille d'Edward? Ce bloodsucker a-t-il vraiment pu engendrer une petite fille si parfaite?


	35. Tome 1 CARLISLE All you need is love

_Chose promie, chose dûe, aujourd'hui un petit drabble du point de vue de Carlisle durant une des scènes coupées du film, et ici quand Bella vient pour la première fois chez les Cullen. Pour vous situer, la scène se déroule quand Edward et Bella sont passés par la fenêtre, et dans cette scène coupée on se rend compte qu'Esmée et Carlisle les regardaient à travers une seconde fenêtre._

*

**N°35: All you need is love**

*

Carlisle

_« Elle lui a rendu la vie. » _*

L'espoir d'Esmée est un peu naïf, même s'il est vraiment touchant... Comment peut-elle ne pas s'inquiéter pour Edward et Bella? Je lui jette un nouveau coup d'oeil: ses yeux pleins d'étoiles achèvent de me convaincre, et son sourire me fait fondre. D'accord, il faut leur laisser une chance. Tout espoir n'est peut-être pas perdu, après tout. Et puis... En cas de problème, nous pourrons toujours réagir. Nous ne sommes pas sans défense, et encore moins sans ressource.

_« On trouvera bien une solution, d'une manière ou d'une autre »_ *

Oui, on trouvera une solution... Parce que l'amour gagne toujours.

* Les traductions sont données à titre approximatif, comme aucune traduction officielle n'a encore été rendue publique.


	36. Tome 1 EMMETT She's not one of us!

_Je sais, ça fait longtemps que je n'avais plus publié de drabbles... Eh bien en voici un! Une fois encore extrait du tome 1, transcription d'une scène inédite du DVD. La situation est plutôt simple: Avant que Bella ne découvre le secret d'Edward; Jasper, Emmett et Edward sont dans le parking du lycée. Bella passe à côté d'eus pour aller à sa Chevrolet._

_Point de vue d'Emmett, qui montre bien que comme Alice, derrière ses allures festives, il est très conscient du danger de la situation... Dommage que cette scène ait été coupée au montage, d'ailleurs, parce qu'elle montrait bien les choses... Bref^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

*

**N°36: She's not one of us!**

*

Emmett

Nous sommes tous les trois sur le parking. Le simple passage de cette fille près de nous rend Jasper nerveux, incapable d'une pensée cohérente. Edward n'est pas en pleine possession de ses capacités non plus, d'ailleurs. Il la fixe, totalement obsédé.

Je leur jète un coup d'oeil. Aucun des deux ne se rend compte de la situation, trop préoccupés par leur seul confort.

_Mais merde, ils sont aveugles ou quoi!_

Même en hurlant dans ma tête, Edward reste captivé. Je décide d'agir, Rosalie a raison: ça ne peut plus durer. Je tape sur le capot pour attirer son attention:

« Edward, elle n'est pas des nôtres! »

*

_J'en profite pour faire un peu de pub: je viens d'ouvrir un forum sur les fanfictions Twilight dont le but est de faciliter le dialogue entre les auteurs et les lecteurs et d'organiser quelques trucs sympas comme des concours d'écriture et un 'réseau' d'aide à l'écriture._

_L'adresse du forum est sur la page de mon profil, allez y faire un tour que vous soyez auteur, lecteur ou simplement amateur!_

_Et bien sûr, n'oubliez pas les reviews!_

_;)_


End file.
